


02: Poor

by orphan_account



Series: 100 faces of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poor, Reflection, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/100 themes.</p><p>Believe it or not, Tony knew what it was to be poor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02: Poor

Believe it or not, Tony knew what it was like to be poor, run-down, without hope or cash or control or even _self_ control. He’d been there.

He’d fallen that low, once.

It was cold at night, and boiling hot during the day. The lights were always on, and only the barest necessities of food were met. Water he got far too much of. He only had one other, and they were only friends from necessity. No way would a good man like Yinsen ever have gotten along with Tony in any other setting.

He’d fallen that low once - low enough to be called ‘poor’.


End file.
